Wrex's Farewell
by V-rcingetorix
Summary: Entry for the Aria's Afterlife Competition, November Edition.


_Is this thing on? How do you know – oh. Right._

_This is for Urdnot Grunt, leader of Aralakh Company._

_Grunt. We're on Tuchanka, about ready to tear those Reapers a new one. Shepard … suggested … I leave some instructions, in case I don't make it through this fight. I don't know about some of his ideas, but this one sounds good to me._

_I looked up some human traditions. The entire species is crazy, but they survive. That's what the krogan need to do. Survive. More than that, we need to thrive._

_Back on the first Normandy, I saw Shepard talking to someone on the extranet. Said it was an "executor," but not like what C-Sec has; better. Did a little digging, and found out the word comes from old Earth, from someone called an Executioner. I like that name better. You, Grunt, will be my Executioner._

_Since you got this, I'm dead. You're not. That means you can do something I can't anymore. Kill people, and lead them. Since I'm already dead, I'm trusting you got whatever got me. If it was one of those slimy salarian STG's, I hope you served their livers at the funeral feast. If not, a nice explosion would make me almost as happy. Explosions help you think better from time to time._

_I'm going to do this right. Maybe humans wouldn't write like this, but we're krogan. I told Shepard I wouldn't sacrifice what my people are, just to make things easier, and I won't. We're krogan. We survive._

_First off, kill my brother Wreave, if he isn't already dead. He's stupid enough to think he can take over Clan Urdnot, and strong enough to pull it off … maybe. At any rate, he never helped me when I left Tuchanka, and did everything he could to stop me when I came back. Spineless pyjack._

_Second. I have a list. It's yours now. The first column is of the krogan that want to rebuild Tuchanka. The second column has names of those that opposed me. In the old days, I'd say kill everyone on list two. But that's not going to make our people stronger. Killing off idiots is a favor to the universe, but makes a lot of enemies. Just because you're strong doesn't mean you charge a narthak headfirst. Remember that._

_Third. You're too young to be leader of Clan Urdnot. I don't care. I'm Warlord, and I say you're it. If anyone objects, call Shepard and bust heads. I left my spare CAIN for you under the main rubble pile back on Tuchanka. Figure the turians aren't the only ones that can hide things on my planet. Anyone gives you trouble, hit 'em. They keep it up, kill 'em. Their clan keeps it up, use the CAIN. I know it's hard, but that's diplomacy for you. Remember that too._

_Bakara is going to have my kids. Watch out for them, but don't coddle 'em. Warlord Okeer was right about one thing; survivors of the Genophage were only strong against the Genophage. Nothing else. Bring them up strong, Grunt. We need strong leaders for the future._

_When you're in charge, take command. The krogan don't need another war, but they do need respect. I've butted heads with the Council enough so they know what we want. I left a copy of our current agreements with the list. Don't let them weasel out of it. Shepard should help if you ask._

_Last thing. Watch out for Shepard. He's a warrior, better than any of those damned Council Pyjacks deserve. How he puts up with their useless drivel I don't know, but he gets results. After he wins this war, keep an eye on him. Humans burn out after a few decades of fighting. He's your Battlemaster, and that means you watch out for him. If something happens and he's in trouble, go bail him out. If there's anything he taught me, is that there's nothing a good team with lots of ammo can't fix._

_Now, a promise._

_If you don't lead well, I'll come back from the dead and kick your ass until Kalros comes for you. Then I'll laugh as you're eaten. Then I'll find any kids you've had and do the same thing to them. So there._

_Looks like we're getting ready to move out. Can't wait to show the Reapers what they've unleashed. The krogan will be legends again. We're back in business, saving the galaxy from giant monsters._

_You're taking point. Do it right._

_Anyone else have objections? Good. Warlord Wrex out._


End file.
